<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be There For You by flowing_river</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009568">I'll be There For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river'>flowing_river</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Parent Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Parental Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac accidently calls Jack "Dad" in the middle of an injury check...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be There For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't get this out of my head, so I had to write it. I know, I know, I wrote fluff? I'm just in as much disbelief as y'all are. I swear I haven't been replaced by someone else ;)</p>
<p>I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during this time &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac can’t help his groan of pain when he shifts on his couch. He and Jack just got back from a hard mission and while neither of them were injured, they were both covered in bruises. Bozer is out at work, so Mac doesn’t have to worry about hiding the bruises until later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, Jack’s eyes immediately go to him at the noise of pain. Jack looks at him like he’s suddenly acquired x-ray vision and is scanning him for injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is there something you want to tell me, hoss?” Jack asks after a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?” Mac tries answering, but it comes out more like a question. He’s not injured, it’s just some painful bruises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Jack asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just some bruises, Jack,” he answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last time you said that, you had 5 broken ribs,” Jack shoots back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Mac says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the last time you said <em>that</em> you had gotten shot and were bleeding out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was just a graze,” Mac protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were in the hospital for 2 weeks for this so called <em>graze</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It got infected,” Mac says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows he’s not going to win this argument, but he still keeps up his protests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jaaack,” he says when Jack reaches for the buttons on his shirt, “I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack stills and sighs, “Are you going to let me look?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine,” Mac huffs, sitting back and letting Jack unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac looks up and sees Jack’s frown at the various states of bruises on his torso. Jack starts prodding at the different bruises and Mac winces.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?” Mac asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just checking to see if anything is broken,” Jack says, not looking up from his task.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jack is satisfied that the bruises are just bruises he sits back up and looks at him again. Mac resists the urge to squirm at the look Jack is giving him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything else you need to tell me?” Jack asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac shakes his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Jack asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t wait for Mac’s answer before starting to run his hand through Mac’s hair in the way Mac knows he’s checking for a bump. Mac subtly leans into the touch but protests the action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daaad,” Mac practically whines, “I’m fine. I didn’t hit my head.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack freezes, his hand stopping it’s inspection of Mac’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Mac says, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack doesn’t respond, he continues having that look on his face that tells Mac he’s processing something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack?” he asks, shaking Jack a bit, “Jack? What’s wrong? Are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack’s hand moves to the back of his neck in a reassuring gesture and he turns to look at Mac with a look of pure joy on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You called me Dad,” Jack finally says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No, I didn’t…” Mac trails off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did call Jack that. It seemed so natural that he didn’t even realize it. Mac can’t deny that he’s been thinking of Jack as a father to him for a while now, but he never wanted Jack to figure that out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He manages to look at Jack and he’s relieved by the fact that Jack doesn’t look mad. But that doesn’t mean that Jack feels the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He’s just being nice to you. He’s never going to do this again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how much Mac protests it, he always enjoys how Jack gets worried about him and cares for him. And now he messed all that up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiddo?” Jack asks after a few minutes of silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he mumbles, “It just slipped out, I won’t do it again. I know you don’t feel the same way-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” Jack cuts in, “Of course I feel the same way. You’re my kid, I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac can feel himself reddening and he can’t find himself to say anything. Jack moves to the end of the couch and pats the space next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come here, kiddo,” he says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac does and Jack puts his arm around him and covers both of them with the blanket he always keeps on the couch. Mac snuggles into Jack side and relaxes as Jack soothingly runs his hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, kiddo,” Jack softly says, “I’m right here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac does, knowing that Jack will be there by his side when he wakes up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>